


The Super Adventures of the FledgKing and the Psychic Man

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: FYeahSaphael's Winter Fic Fest [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Flirting, Blood and Gore, Comic Book Violence, M/M, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, evil simon, good Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Raphael Santiago is more than just an archaeologist and librarian; he is also FledgKing, New York's favorite vampire-themed superhero. When Raphael isn't studying ancient cultures, is is often going toe-to-toe with his arch nemesis, Psy Man, whose telekinetic powers often make the fight difficult for Raphael.Day Two of FYeahSaphael's Winter Fic Fest. Theme: "Superhero or Fairy Tale AU".





	The Super Adventures of the FledgKing and the Psychic Man

     Raphael Santiago was an archaeologist with an emphasis on cultural literature. He was helping to build the Rune Institute College of Brooklyn's cultural library. He would help to translate old books uncovered at dig sites and help to provide knowledge about how they lived. While most information about old countries was already known in this 21st century, there was always value to previously uncovered literature.

     About a year ago, Raphael was brought a unique European tome that nobody could identify. This piqued Raphael's interest since European languages were some of the easiest to identify and translate. The tome was bound of a blackened leather which Raphael identified as possibly being human skin. He opened the book and slid his fingertips along the side, which accidentally gave him a papercut. He brought his injured finger to his mouth to soothe the wound. 

     As soon as the drop of blood touched his mouth, the book began to chant and wind rushed through his apartment. Two wisps emerged from the tome and danced around the air. One was golden and shimmered with light. The other was black and bled a shadowed mist into the air. The orb of light formed into an ornate man with a suave beard while the orb of dark morphed into a sultry goddess.

     "Raphael Santiago," the man said. "You are now my wife and I's chosen son."

     "Magnus, dear, will he really be the one?" the woman asked.

     "Yes, my darling, Camille," Magnus said. "He will be our fledgling."

     The powerful figures taught Raphael the history of the rise and fall of vampires, and that he would be destined to live forever until he continued a vampire family again. Raphael expressed that creating a new lineage was not a part of his ideals, but Magnus and Camille stated previous chosen ones have expressed similar sentiments, and give up within a century of immortality. 

     As a chosen one, he would have powers of both the day and the night, and was immune to the sun rays as his future clan would be. He would not have to feast on blood if he chose not to, but it would strengthen his powers if he so chose. He would be able to fly without turning into a bat, and he would also have enhanced strength and speed. 

     Magnus advised that frequent use of his powers would wean him off of the desires to feast and breed a clan, so Raphael decided the best way to use his powers would be to become- a superhero.

 

     His first day as a superhero was a memorable one. His friend Alec was a head investigator with the New York Police Department. Raphael confided his newfound abilities with Alec, and Alec promised to alert Raphael should situation arrive. As fate would have it, a skyscraper in the city was on fire, and many were trapped inside. Raphael had a super suit made for the occasion. It was a black and gold victorian era suit with a golden cape and a black mask. He stunned the city as he hovered in the sky, observing the tower.

     "I don't know enough about my powers to stop fire. It's not water or ice," Raphael said.

     "Use Camille's darkness to deprive your surroundings of oxygen," Magnus's voice in his head said. Raphael nodded and he flew towards the fire. He extended his hand and black mist emerged. As it cascaded onto the fire, the embers dimmed until they smoked out. 

     Raphael flew threw the corridors until he saw a man trapped underneath part of a fallen ceiling. He used his super strength to lift the heavy crumbles. The rough coarseness of the material dug into his hands as he lifted. He was able to prop a part of it on his shoulder as he reached to grab the bloodied man. He grabbed the man's hand and lifted him up, injecting him with golden light to heal him as he propped himself up.

     "Thank you!" the man exclaimed. "Who are you?"

     Raphael smirked. "I am the FledgKing."

 

     The FledgKing took New York by storm as he became more and more famous for stopping bank robberies, kidnappings, and assisting police in high speed chases. He became the savior of New York, and regular criminals never stood a chance. That was, until the Psy Man came around.

     Raphael was reviewing some artifacts recently uncovered in Cairo when Alec called him in his office. Raphael answered and hit the speaker button. "What do you have for me, Alec?"

     "You're not going to believe this. There's a super villain here. Asking for you specifically." Raphael dropped his pen and immediately flew to the bank where the villain was. Upon arrival, Raphael was shocked to find all of the police cars floating in the air and a man in some purple steampunk outfit near the entrance.

     "FledgKing," the man said. "I've been waiting so long to see you."

     "And what do I call you?" Raphael asked.

     "You may call me the Psy Man. On account for my psychic abilities," the villain replied.

     "Let the hostages inside go," Raphael ordered.

     "Certainly," Psy man said. "Right after you let me touch you." He extended his hand towards the vigilante, and it began to glow purple ominously.

     "Yeah, I'm not going to do that," Raphael replied. He darted towards Psy Man with his supernatural speed and the villain launched the cars in his direction. Raphael swerved through the cascading vehicles and prepared to burst the villain with a wave of light. Psy Man swiped his hand and threw Raphael several feet back. Raphael used his flight to brake himself through the air and land gracefully on two feet. 

     Raphael planned a course of attack when Psy Man's forehead began to glow. "Oh, that's a good one, Vampire Man. You are smart as you are sexy." Raphael, not falling for any bait, threw a golden lasso of light to a nearby pole to rip it from the ground and launch it full speed at the villain. Without moving a muscle, the pole began to start flipping backwards instead of forwards until it slowed down enough to be gently set on the ground.

     "My turn, darling," Psy Man said as he levitated himself off the ground and flew towards Raphael with his glowing purple hand extended. Raphael sent dark bursting waves towards Psy Man. The villain dodged a few, but a last minute burst knocked him off balance and to the ground. Psy Man began to grunt heavily to catch his breath. "I guess I can't predict what you decide at the last second."

 

     And it was true; Raphael could never premeditate attacks since Psy Man could read his mind and plot an easy counter. His last minute saves were the only defensive maneuvers that prevailed. Offense never worked for Raphael against Psy Man. After an hour of fighting, Psy Man would yield and escape, often with some dangerous diversion. 

     Raphael paced around his apartment on a headset with Alec. "What powers of his have we witnessed? Have we seen anything that could be a weakness?"

     "Everything we have seen, you have seen in combat. Your light powers and your dark powers seem to have an equal effect. Everything you try to do, he evades because he knows. You only hit him when he's close to you and you react in self-defense," Alec replied.

     "His purple glowing hand, do we know what that does yet? Has he used that on any civilians?" Raphael asked.

     "Not according to any building we've seen," Alec replied. "He seems to only offer it to you."

     "It'll probably kill me on contact," Raphael said.

     "I thought you couldn't die until you've sprung at least one vampire heir," Alec replied.

     "The guy has weird psychic powers, that may not apply. I still get injured in our battles. My vampire healing just kicks in," Raphael said.

     "Well," Alec said. "I don't have any new information for you. We're not any closer to tracking him."

     Raphael sighed heavily and looked over at the vampire tome, which he kept in an ornate display. "What if I could get stronger?"

     "You seem fairly consistent. If the battles aren't strengthening you, I don't know what will," Alec replied. 

     "Human blood will," Raphael replied. "If I drink blood, my powers will be stronger, I'll be faster."

     "Woah," Alec replied. "Are you gunna......feast on somebody?"

     "No, idiot. I need a donated bag. Is there a way you can smuggle me one from a blood bank? Or hospital? Can you donate a pint yourself and bring me the bag?" Raphael asked.

     "Woah, you want my blood? Will that do anything to me?" 

     "No. The only way to convert someone is if they had my blood in their system while they were dead or dying. You'll be fine. Just get me one as soon as you can," Raphael ordered.

     Alec sighed on the other end. "If it stops this guy, I guess I'm game. Let me see what I can do."

    

     Alec was able to produce one blood bag for Raphael, and soon enough, Psy Man was causing more mayhem downtown. Raphael went to his fridge and took Alec's blood bag out. He looked at it intensely, mentally preparing himself and calming his nerves. His fangs he didn't know he had emerged from his mouth and he sunk them into the packet. The blood was unsettlingly refreshing and he began to feel energized as a new rush of power coursed through his body. 

     He arrived at the location where Psy Man was, who was waiting patiently. "Honey, I missed you. I love our date nights," Psy Man replied. He looked at Raphael, and his forehead began to glow. His cocky smile was interrupted with a gasp. "You've done something different with your hair, right babe?"

     "It ends now, Psy Man," Raphael ordered. 

     "I always come to our dates equally as confident, and you always best me like the sexy top I  _really_ hope you are," Psy Man teased. He reached out his hand which began to glow per usual. "Just let me hold your hand, and I'll give up this life of crime for you."

     "You can give it up once you're in jail," Raphael replied. Raphael launched two beams of light from his hands that shot towards Psy Man. The villain put up a psychic barrier, but he was visibly struggling. 

     "Well," Psy Man said. "This is definitely going to be different today." He let the barrier drop and quickly flew out of the way. The beams struck a pillar of the building, which made rock begin to fall. Psy Man panicked and caught the crumbled pieces, and placed them back together instead of launching them at Raphael. Raphael was confused at the gesture. "There's innocent people in this building, FledgKing. If your powers are stronger, keeping this fight around them is too dangerous."

     "Why do you care?" Raphael asked. "You've taken hostages."

     "Actually," Alec said in his ear piece. "Every hostage witness has admitted that Psy Man always reassured them that he never intended any harm to come to them and he frequently apologized to them. There's even a few rumors he gave each hostage some stolen money."

     "You're telling me this now?" Raphael asked.

     Psy Man flew off and Raphael pursued. Raphael's flight was fueled by the human blood in his system. Psy Man knew he was getting closer. "We're almost at an empty park, let's save the destruction for there!"

     Raphael resisted the urge until he saw green below and he sent a shadowy blast to knock Psy Man down. Psy Man tumbled about three inches off the ground until he was able to levitate himself steadily. "You're not going to escape me today, Psy Man. You're going to prison," Raphaels aid sternly. 

     Psy Man chuckled. "But arranging a conjugal is so difficult when I'd rather have you all to myself in freedom. I can be so good to you, baby." Trees were ripped up from the earth and they were launched towards Raphael. Raphael just began to glow light and each piece of arbor burnt up in a white fire as it got close to him.

     "You are not defeating me today," Raphael replied. 

     "I love experimenting with new things anyways. Let's spice things up, shall we?" Psy Man asked. The children's playground nearby made creaking noises as the iron and metal was lifted up and pulled apart. Psy Man bent and ripped the metal until he had hundreds of sharp shrapnel arrows aimed at Raphael. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

     "Then what exactly have all these 'dates' been for?" Raphael asked.

     "The same thing all dates are for. I want to get know you better. I want to know who you are," Psy Man replied.

     "That's likely worse," Raphael countered. Psy Man launched all the spears and arrows towards the FledgKing and Raphael protected himself with a barrier of darkness that caused them all to fall. Psy Man had constructed hundreds from the entire playground, and holding the barrier up for several moments caused his excess energy from the blood to burn up. He could feel his fuel diminish. Psy Man was finally out of projectiles when Raphael let the barrier drop, and began to pant from the exhaustion.

     "You've been going easy on me," Raphael stated.

     "I've been trying really hard to be easy. And you're making it really really hard," Psy Man said flirtatiously. 

     Raphael took a deep breath and summoned the rest of his excess energy from the remainder of Alec's blood. He summoned waves of both light and darkness simultaneously, the ribbons of color swirling around him, picking up speed. 

     Psy Man's forehead glowed. "This isn't going to work, FledgKing." Raphael didn't care, though. He launched the light and dark energies towards Psy Man with full speed. Psy Man moved his hands as if to catch both energies in mid air. He spun around, and looked at Raphael, ready to redirect them. Psy Man threw them back at Raphael.

     Raphael put up a barrier of light. The light wave Psy Man threw back had been absorbed, and morphed back in with the rest of the light rays. The dark wave, however, phased through the light barrier and struck Raphael in the chest, ripping a hole into his flesh as he was knocked back onto the ground with a hard strength. Raphael only heard his own head ringing and felt an intense pain in his chest. He brought his hand up to see it was covered in blood. He felt his life weakening, which startled him. He made his own hand glow with light and brought it to his chest to heal. It soothed, but it wasn't doing enough.

     "Magnus," Raphael choked out. "I thought i was supposed to be immortal until I had an heir."

     "You are correct, my son," Magnus's voice replied. "You have already brought us one."

     Raphael felt hsi failing heart skip a beat until Psy Man stood over Raphael, bringing his glowing hand to meet Raphael's.

     "Raphael Santiago," Psy Man said, looking at the vampire. He looked hurt and guilty about what happened. "I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to-I didn't think-. I've waited so long to find you. I'm not going to let you die today." Raphael couldn't respond to the villain lurking over him as his vision faded into darkness.

 

     Raphael woke up later in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV and machines with bandages all over his torso. There was a doctor by his bedside who had long black hair. Alec was in the room with them.

     "Izzy, he looks awake," Alec replied.

     The doctor turned around and looked at Raphael. "Good Morning, Sunshine. I am Dr. Isabelle Lightwood. But you can call me Izzy. I'm Alec's sister. He said you're a close friend of his."

     "Uhm, yeah," Raphael said, disoriented. "How did I get here? What happened?"

     "This really cute nerdy guy brought you in and said you were stabbed in a mugging. We weren't able to follow up because he vanished, but you sure are lucky to be alive," Izzy said.

     "I am?" Raphael asked. 

     "Yes. When the weapon was pulled out of you, it allows for extreme blood loss because of the tearing and extra rippage when the tool is pulled back out in the reverse direction it went in. But with you, it looks like, I don't even know how to explain. It's like so much pressure was placed on the wound that it held everything in place one-hundred percent. Which is not possible." Izzy explained.

     "Where are my clothes?" Raphael panicky asked, realizing he was no longer in his super suit.

     "You mean your leather jacket, polo and skinny jeans you always wear?" Alec asked, looking intently at him to signal. "They're by your bed stand."

     Raphael squinted at Alec. "That's what I wore today?"

     "That's what was on you when that guy brought you in," Alec replied, nodding his head.

     "I'm going to step out for just a minute. You will have to stay the night, but you are recovering pretty well. Those stitches really took," Izzy said as she left. 

     She left and closed the door and the two of them looked at each other.

     "Was Psy Man the one who brought me in?" Raphael asked.

     "We don't know. He wasn't in costume and no camera caught his face. Why would he save you?" Alec asked.

     "He never intended to hurt me. Much. He just needed to incapacitate me enough to touch me. He learned who I am," Raphael replied.

     "Oh my god," Alec said. "Do you think you're in danger?"

     Raphael shook his head. "No. He saved my life. He only did those things to get my attention. He's only wanted to meet me this whole time."

     "Why, who is he?" Alec asked.

 

     Raphael got home the following night. Alec's sister was incredibly suspicious of how quickly Raphael was healing, but she didn't fight with the discharge. He opened the front door to his apartment and locked the door behind him. He walked into his living room and was not surprised to see someone on his couch. He was surprised to see it was a brunette man with thick rimmed glasses and a band tee shirt as opposed to his steampunk couture foe.

     The boy looked at Raphael with a nervous expression, but gave a faint, apologetic smile. "You're not completely terrified to see me. That's a good sign, I feel."

     "You made it clear, for the first time after a whole year of fighting, that you only wanted to know who I am. I figured you would find where I lived," Raphael replied. Raphael stepped closer to the boy and sat on the armrest of the sofa where the boy was leaning. The intruder nervously sat himself up straight and looked at the archaeologist. 

     "I guess I didn't handle it the best way, but I wasn't quite sure how else to go about it," Psy Man said.

     "You could have tried being a hero," Raphael replied.

     "My friend Clary said the same thing to me, and I feel really bad about it. But I never hurt anyone or any cop, I-"

     "I know," Raphael interrupted. They just sat in silence looking at each other for a moment. "Can I please have your name?"

     "Promise you won't turn me in?" Psy Man asked.

     "No."

     The villain sighed. "Simon. Simon Lewis."

     Raphael chuckled. "Psy Man. Simon. Wow."

     "As if FledgKing is so much better," Simon replied.

     Raphael chuckled and looked into Simon's eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I've seen your beautiful eyes before?"

     "Because you have," Simon replied. "A little over a year ago."

     Raphael remembered. He had lifted up the concrete ceiling from the building on fire and lifted up the adorable brunette with glasses from the rubble. "You were in the fire building, on my first day as FledgKing."

     "I knew I had to meet you again after that. Meet my hero," Simon said.

     "How did you get your powers?" Raphael asked.

     Simon shrugged unknowingly. "I got them shortly after that day, meeting you. I thought I was going to die that day, but you gave me a new life. In more ways than one."

     "You were dying," Raphael said. "The concrete dug into my hand and cut it. Your hand had open wounds. My blood got into yours while you were dying, thus making you."

     Simon looked perplexed by that information. "Please don't tell me the vampire theme is real."

     "As real as it gets," Raphael replied. "You are my first born vampire of my clan...which...if i recall-" He headed over to his display and flipped through his vampire tome until he got to the section on first borns. "The first born vampire, like the elder, will not be bound to the traditional laws of fledglings in the sense they are bound to the nighttime and blood for life. Instead, they acquire their own sets of abilities. They are also sired to the elder in the sense that they are romantic soulmates."

     Simon perked up. "Wow. No wonder you make me so horny. Not gunna lie, wasn't quite ready to commit so quickly, but seeing how you look like without that mask, I am sooooo not opposed at all." 

     Raphael chuckled. "Well, I think I'll need some time to adjust as well. My arch nemesis turned out to be a good guy who turned out to be a stalker I rescued who turned out to be my vampire child yet also soulmate?"

     "Oh, gross. Let's not use vampire child and soulmate back to back ever again," Simon requested.

     "Agreed," Raphael laughed.

     "Now I know why I was so obsessive. I didn't really have a choice," Simon replied. "Better choices, sure, but-once again, super sorry."

     "Speaking of super, what did you do with my suit? And how did I get other clothes on?" Raphael asked.

     "Well, I thought you wanted to keep your secret identity a secret, so I changed you. And don't worry, I'm no pervert. I did not do any unnecessary touching. I did, however, enjoy the view, but have you seen yourself? I don't think I should be blamed for that." Simon answered as he got up from the couch. "I think you need your rest. And I think I've overwhelmed you enough for one night. One year, probably."

     He made his way to the door and Raphael followed. Simon turned back towards the hero. "Would you be willing to let me try this again? A normal way? I guess you could say I got a big return on some bank investments and I'm pretty well off so I can spoil you," Simon teased.

     Raphael smiled at Simon. "Am I an accessory to theft now?"

     "I won't tell if you won't," Simon said.

     Raphael nodded. "I suppose I'd like to get to know the real you. The man under the mask." Raphael leaned forward cupped Simon's face and kissed him tenderly. Simon kissed the man back and they held one another for a few moments before letting each other go.

     "Thank you, Raphael," Simon said as he headed out the door. And with that, Psy Man never attacked the city again, and Raphael Santiago had a new boyfriend with a costume fetish.

 


End file.
